


Blue is the Softest Color

by Viothecat5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Feels, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, Teasing, There needs ot be more bottom Lance!, Top Keith (Voltron), Verbal bulllying, my boi gets picked on sadly, soft Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viothecat5/pseuds/Viothecat5
Summary: If you knew the most embarassing and degrading secret about your arch-rival/teamm-member/crush.....would you expose it?Thats what Keith has to choose when he stumbles onto Lance secret by complete accident.Sudeenly he's left the choice whether to blab to the world (or in this case the rest of the voltron crew ;D) or to queitly keep this revelation to himself.I'm guessing you already know the answer though.Follow the adventures of the Klance. As Lance learns how to deal with the voltron crew knowing his embaressing secret and how Keith manages to actually bond more with the blue paladdin after all this.*spolier allet- the secret is nothing kinky.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Keith. Well, as normal as anyone's day can be living on a spaceship and fighting a intergalactic alien war. Not to mention, Keith’s idea of normal was far from average.

The red paladin's bayard lifted up into the air catching the reflective lights of the ceiling. The sword glinted like a warning before it swung down, lightning fast, slicing the opposing android in two. A mighty ‘schwing’ could be heard as the blade made contact. Defeated, the android could merely jitter a series of codes before crumbling to the ground and disappearing down a chute.

Keith smiled valiantly, pleased that he had finally beat that stupid bonus level. He’d been fighting it for the past week. And when he didn't beat that level, he would often curse and throw a tantrum. But finally finally his skills had defeated the robot. 

Level (#) complete paladin would you like to continue to another round. The robotic voice of Sheila said. (named by Hunk no doubt)

“End sequence Sheila I’m done for the day” Keith said, chuckling at the stupid name Hunk had given it. He bent down to wipe the sweat of his face and hair with the best of his ability. It was pointless though, he needed a towel and he needed a shower for this sweaty mess. 

Walking out of the room Keith grabbed a water bottle and towel that was positioned to the side. Kinda like a table of toiletries, Allura had placed out for the paladins. He walked out the room and down the hall; heading toward his chambers.  Keith could have simply taken a shower in the makeshift gym room the Voltron gang had created, but he forgot to bring a change of clothes to change into. Keith didn't want to admit it, but truth be told, he usually didn't wash his clothes often. At least not until he was left with the most grungiest of clothing.

Like now per say. He was wearing some thick fluffy sweats, to thick for training really, and a too-small tank top that looked just comical. All of that paired with his wretched stench and obvious sweat stains.The voice of Lance entered his head all too familiar.

“Man, you smell like a dead fish that washed up onshore” was a common trope lance would fling out whenever the paladin caught whiff of him. Now normally, Keith would retort something harshly back, but now he simply chuckled. If Lance was here he could of pointed out that Lance’s favorite meal was any kind of seafood. And that sushi stuff he always whine about missing from Earth.

Walking down the hall, Keith was lost in his thought he didn’t notice something strange as he walked past Lance’s room. But the second time as something colorful caught his eye and he did a double take.

All the paladins had wide paned glass windows on their doors and walls and any individual could easily peer through the glass and see the others team members quarters, but Lance always kept his windows fogged up (a feature in the door to create a more private look) and Keith never really bothered to look further than Lance just liking his privacy. He himself kept his windows fogged up most of the time. But this time, this time the windows were unfogged and Keith had a clear look inside. And what he saw made him reevaluate the blue-paladins whole image.

Lance was, undoubtedly, lying sleeping in his bed. He’d recognize those long limbs and tan skin anywhere. Probably taking his many afternoon naps or ‘beauty sleeps’. But what was really interesting, or eye-catching, was the entire entourage of stuffed animals! His arms were literally draped in a large, fuzzy, patched-up teddy bear! And no that wasn't the only stuffed bear there were two more peeking behind Lance's pillows. There was a large polka dotted animal on his waist, a green creature on his side and a long slinky-like pillow animal between his feet! The man was full on cuddling and hugging with an enormous pile of Stuffed Animals!!

It literally looked like a bird's nest. Keith, beyond surprised and too shocked, simply wheezed for long continuous seconds. His whole body shaking as he tried to contain his laughter . He had to grip his mouth shut with his hand from guffawing out loud. Sadly, even Keith couldn't handle the hilariocity, and he soon lost his footing punching into the door with his body.

Keith froze. Like a child about to be caught with a stolen cookie, he scurried away from the hall ducking behind a corner. There was the sound of footsteps. Keith heart pounded furiously, but, somehow by miracle alone, willed his body to freeze. He even stopped breathing to keep silent. This was crazy! Why was he hiding? It wasn't like he was the one with an embarrassing secret! It wasn't like Keith had purposely snuck around to expose Lance’s secrets or anything? So why was he hiding?

He listened to the sound of the door swishing open. Then silence, then the sound of the door slowly swishing closed. Keith then peered over the corner craning his neck to see. The half-glass doors were closed and the windows were clouded up again. Keith sighed a breath of relief…...then he chuckled. 

He had known that Lance liked the.....softer side of things like say sweets and the occasional card he received from fans. But carrying a orchestra of stuffed animals was something even Keith hadn't anticipated. For some reason the idea brought on a whole bunch of warm gooey feelings in Keith's heart. Lance MccLain of all people had cute little stuffed toys in his bed.

For the rest of the day the red paladin curiously wondered what caused Lance to want to have a collection of stuffed creatures. Obviously it was to provide comfort but what else could it be? Keith thought of how Lance’s bed had been absolutely chock full of stuffed things he noted that it hadn't just been animals. From his wee peak there had been old patterned blankets and clothes too.

I bet the team doesn't have a single clue, I didn't have a single clue. Does Hunk know?

He guessed he couldn't blame Lance. He could imagine Lance at long lonely nights cuddling up to his large stuffed nest for comfort. And in this huge empty castle who wouldn't want that?

“It seems plausible” Keith mused.

Wait where does that guy even get those stuff? Keith thought. He thought about it for a moment, then an Idea popped into his head. Oh wait. Probably from our monthly trade encounters and mall visits. He mused.

Keith had never really gone shopping with Lance so he wondered how the blue paladin managed to sneak his collection past the crew and especially from the strict eyes of Allura. Who was against any sort of frivolous items.

Some time later, after his shower and change of fresh normal clothes, (washed and dried thank you). Keith was still thinking about Lance. About how cute he had been and how calm Lance had looked.  Keith had to wonder how soft those toys were, how soft and safe Lance must feel laying against them.

 

Wut? Hey hold one! Shaking his head to stop going whatever direction you're going and focus! This is your teammate dammit!  No thoughts like that about your teammate man!!!

Walking into the kitchen Keith sat down on a kitchen chair and picked up a fork, twirling it around. Meanwhile on the other side a commotion was happening. Hunk, poor poor indecisive  Hunk was struggling to prepare the meal. A meal he had apparently botched up. And Both Pidge and Shiro were trying to offer reassuring words but Hunk was having none of it.

Lance came into the room yawning loudly before stretching himself into a odd noodly angle, then he smacked his lips sleepily and walked by Keith's side. 

Oh yeah that oughta announce your presence loud and clear Lance. Keith thought.

“ Hey guys what's seems to be the problem? “ lance asked surveying the room “Hunk did you add too many spices again.” Face turning into a smirk.

In response, Hunk pouted “ It's not funny maan. I th- I thought of adding in a bit of salty tasting stuff to like help flavor the soup man. But then the whole cap fell off and half the spices dropped into the pot!! and and just-uuuugh! ” Hunk groaned rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders, slouching over defeated. 

Both Pidge and Shiro tried comforting him again but both were pretty bad at providing gooey sympathy. At least not the level Hunk needed anyway. They tilted their heads up at Lance as if to say ‘do something’.

In response, Lance cocked an eyebrow expression clearly reading are you kidding me what am I supposed to do?

Pidge wheezed and indicated toward Hunks form. You're the only one who can help.Shiro nodded looking almost lost as a commander.

It was almost comical to see the three exchange facial expressions. Keith chuckled. A ghost of smile gracing his lips.

Lance sighed and walked over to the soup and grabbed an altean spoon (more like a mini bowel in itself) and put it to his lips taking a sip. Lance’s eyebrows rose two inches higher as confusion spread on his features. 

“Uh Hunk I don't taste any saltiness actually. It almost ….sweet, too sweet. Did you drop a pound of honey in this thing?”

Surprised, Hunk rose from his slouching positron. Confused clear in his features. He stepped forward and took the spook from Lances outstretched hands.

“ Wait! What? …. Your right!? Man, it is sweet! “ he looked down at the container that held the alien spice, read it, and chuckled. “Uuh whoops looks like I got the wrong ingredient. And know the soup tastes like meat and honey swirled into one.”

Pidge and Shiro visibly sighed, glad that Hunk wasn't distressed anymore.

“ Uh gross man, I can't handle sweet stuff .” Lance said, walking over and sitting down by Keith's side.

Keith almost had to laugh such an ironic comment coming from the paladin that literally covered himself in sweet things. From face cream to fuzzy animals. 

Lance cocked an eyebrow “uh what was that about?’

“ what was what?” Keith asked.

“ That. ” Lanc pointed as if it would clear up his sentence “That look ...were you laughing at me mullet!? Thinking of me as some soft person, huh!” He accused

“Yes?”

Lance, surprised that Keith had answered so quickly and honestly, was speechless for a couple ticks before he quickly recovered and shot back. 

“Take that back! Take that right back you piece of 80’s kid trash, before I ram you in training” 

“Like you could soft-Lance” Keith teased.

 

“Okay, seriously! That is, possibly, the worst insult ever Kogane, like even Galran soldiers have more sarcasm than you.” Lance said, Wrapping his arms around his waist and cocking his hip for emphasis.

 

“I don't have to exaggerate anything Lance because the truth speaks for itself. Your soft. Like the softest bowl of pudding I’ve ever seen” Keith interjected, triumph clear on his face. 

 

“Okay this is officially the weirdest argument I've heard from you two” Pidge spoke up. She sat down with the bowl of soup Hunk managed to fix “what the fuck does Lance being soft even mean”

 

“Language” Shiro interjected before returning to his soup.

 

“Obviously he's looking down at me as the weakest link or some shit. And let me tell you Keith, I may not come into battle, head balling like crazy, but at least I don't cost our team with your random bursts of aggressive stupidity “

 

“ Those random bursts of aggressive stupidity is what pull our team through. Except for Shiro's leadership of course. My skill and fighting technique is awesome and you know it. Compared to your weak-ass sharpshooter skills that it.” Keith said cocking an eyebrow for emphasis and general jackassery.

 

Lance opened his mouth to interject. Oh he was gonna murder that mullet head.

 

“ -besides that's not what I was talking about anyway. I'm just saying it funny that you don't like sweet or soft stuff . When you yourself sleep in like one of the most softest teddy bears I've ever seen.” Boom. Mic drop.

 

Yessss! Take that boy! Keith mentally high-fived himself for the best comeback ever! The comeback of truth.

 

It was like Lance’s mouth had moved before the rest of his mind did. And when it did his voice broke out in a squeak. Followed by his jaw dropping to the floor and his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. 

 

Silence persisted for a good couple of seconds before Hunk spoke up. Clearing his throat.

 

“ Lance?.hmmm...ahh... is that true?” Hunk questioned. He turned toward his friend.

 

Lance simply stared like a fish outta water. He opened then closed his mouth multiple, trying to brush it off, but it only solidified Keith’s statement. 

 

“Oh fuck are you telling me you sleep with a teddy bear!?”  Pidge exclaimed her expression practically giddy. 

 

Lance for once, speechless, simply looked down at his hands splayed at the table. He curled his knuckles a bit.

 

“ wait Keith said teddybearzzzzz more than one. Wait Lance you sleep in a pile of stuffed-” her words were cut off by Lance hands half-hazardously gripping over her face. She slapped him hard and ducked out of the way. 

 

“Wait Lance! I know you had like, a cool stuffed fish and a toy lion as a kid and you kept it longer than you actually needed it but...like…. that's too much man.” Hunk said, obviously still trying to process the information.

 

“Oh sheeet! Okay Hunk, tell me how long did he keep it! Come on tell me!” Pidge had leapt over and grabbed at Hunks sleeve. Her face full of gleefulness.

 

“ Uh well last time I saw him with a stuffed toy was like when he was 10 or 11 ….or 13.”  Hunk flustered.

 

Throughout the barrage of questions pointed at Lance.  Keith noticed Lance had stayed silent the whole time. He even saw Lance stand up and start backing away from the conversation. 

 

Lances face looked visibly scared at the scene going on in front of him. This can't be happening this could not be happening. He thought. Images of Lance's family, middle schoolers and other gatherings flashed through his head. He had often been a laughing stock.  People, especially children, would stare, laugh, and utter a ridiculous amount of comments on how much of a baby he was. About how much of a dweeb, girl, dork, nerd, pathetic baby he was, you name it and he was called it. 

 

And lance was being brought back to those days. Back to the lonely playground days and back to his disapproving relatives reunions. He remembered how his tios and tias would point and laugh and ‘joke around’ at his sappy girlish nature and how little of a man he was.

 

It made Lance’s stance visibly shake, and his stomach churn, tumbling and twisting like a rogue wave. It was only because of, after all those years of being picked on and teased at, that Lance didn't all but tear up at the sight of his friends. He could visibly see them losing respect for Lance, as a decent human being, as a paladin of Voltron. 

 

Meanwhile Keith had been watching this whole exchange take place. Pride slide slowly to uneasiness as the laughter barreled on. Did Hunk have to make such a big deal? Did Shiro have to struggle not to chortle that hard? Did Pidge have to be so full of glee picking on Lance? 

 

Keith glanced at Lance and it looked like the boy had been mortally wounded. At the same time Lance’s eyes slide toward Keith gaze. He noticed the red paladin's almost sympathetic gaze and it made him feel a thousand times worse. Sympathy was almost as bad as teasingness. It implied to Lance that the other person could see how weak Lance was. How much he couldn't protect himself and needed his stuffed animals to feel comfort.

 

An anger burned in Lance almost as much as the hot tears that threatened to spill down his eyes. No he would not lose to Keith! The idiot thought he finally got Lance to crumble didn't he! He thought he finally got Lance to submit to his superiority didn't he! 

 

Ha well jokes on him! Lance thought. Lance had dealt with worser shit than this. Pshh this was nothing then a simple middle school brawl! Yeah, they’d probably rouse him for a couple of weeks or so before finally becoming bored and cooling off. Yeah, this would all probably cool off in the next couple of weeks. Well, at least until the next galra attack came. Yeah no way am I gonna fucking lose to him!

 

The paladin repeated the line in his head like a mantra. He then slapped on a plastic grin and wound his way back to his seat.

 

Keith watched. He watched the blue paladin make a momentous effort to contain himself before he slapped on a plastic grin. It was wide and desperate, enough for Keith to physically cringe as Lance fell down onto his seat. The blue paladin then shot Keith a quick glare before clearing his throat and jumping into the conversation cooly.

 

“Come one guys, I think Keith's over exaggerating a little here” Lance said “ pshhh, it's like  what? Two or three of those little guys. I got it from a couple alien chicks and kids wanting to give me presents and stuff. And it was a nice token so I kept it. I keep those gifts like little trophies or  mementos. No big deal I mean it be kinda rude to,you know, throw it in the trash.” He shrugged his shoulders. His confidence returning to him with every word he spoke.

 

But his explanation felt off to Keith. If it was just some token prizes he received by some aliens, then why had Lance been hugging that blue lion for dear life? Curling his whole body around the toy his hands like a vice grip. At least, that's what Keith had noticed from quickly glancing.

 

“Is that why you sleep with it at night. Do you wanna be cuddled by a women that badly Lance. Want your mama back cuban boy” Pidge teased. 

 

“That's enough Pidge what Lance does in his spare time has nothing to do with you and I'd like you to leave him and …...his interest..alone. Shiro defended.

 

There was a couple snickers from Pidge, Hunk, and Keith too. He couldn't help it. It was kinda funny to see Shiro coming to Lance's defense, like a teacher defending a kids weirdness to the entire class, a funny visual init of itself.

But to Lance it was like a blow to his chest, because yes, it was like a teacher defending a kids weirdness to the entire class. Images of his teacher, maybe his mother or other friends defending him flashed through Lances mind. They had all tried to defend him only to be shot down and made fun of for pitying Lances weirdness.

 

Fuck Lances wanted to leave so badly. He wanted to run and dive into his pile of comforting animals where he could feel whole again. But at the same time he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of watching him keel. He wouldn't let them! Especially Keith! No fucking way was he gonna lose to Keith! With determination Lance promptly laughed along to their jokes this time. Receiving a couple of chuckles from the group. Lanc was set on finishing his soup as if nothing happened. The sugar tasting dull and the soup tasted disgustingly soft. Huh. It was ironic. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew I had thought that this chapter was gonna origionally posted on friday liked i'd promised, but I actually ended up finishing it waay sooner. And spilititng the the chapters in two.lol. Well anyway I do hope you you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one is coming soon guys. like wednesday or thursday.

The days following the incident were peppered with various jokes aimed at Lance. Both Allura and Coran had been properly informed on Lance's new found fondness. Allura was then been set to asking Lances various question, like asking him if he wanted to be dressed up in frilly things or if he wanted her old kids toys. Indicating he was “like a girl ”in various ways. 

“Lance deerie if you want, I might have some old doilies from my childhood days. Maybe you wanted to add to your collection.” She smiled innocently. And given any other premise Lance would of fawned over that Allura was giving him the time of day, but seeing this predicament Lance was forced to smile and blushingly say ‘no thanks’. 

Coran tried to defend Lance as best as he could, but it was a fruitful effort on his part.

“Well it's often said that a man must let another man enjoy his own interest once in awhile.” He winked encouragingly.

Hunk would often pretend Lance was like a child. “Oh does little Lance need to be placed in the corner now. Now now Lance behave. Do you want a teddy bear to calm down?” he coddled, and etcetera and etcetera

But Pidge’s were the most creative and, if Keith thought about it, the ones that hit closest to home.

“ I bet you, you have ones for separate occasions blueboy. One for when you're feeling angry, one for when you're feeling emo and one when you like completely fail in life in general. Like when you fall flat on your face or when Keith beats you in an argument”

In response Lance would either retort back in a teasing manner, laugh along, or do something else to divert everyone's attention. But Keith had to notice something. He had to notice that the once charismatic and jovial paladin, was becoming more and more reserved. Huddling up and leaving his room less and less. 

It was two weeks later when Lance finally blew. They were training that day. Shiro,Lance and he were practicing group combats and Lance had seemed to be doing fine, his stances were wide and ready, but there was still a delay in his shooting. Has he been getting enough sleep recently? 

Allura was been directing the paladins around in the control center when her mic was suddenly taken. A small screech sounded from the microphone, followed by two chuckling paladins.

“Hey Lance ..(giggling ).... Hey Lance keep it up there buddy! And hey, to cheer you on! Hunk and I decided to bring a friend from your moral support.” There was a sound of shuffling and Keith turned his head toward the control center. There he could see a blue stuffed lion pressed flat against the glass and held by a grinning Hunk and Pidge.

A shot of laser fired through the window hitting the blue lion square in the belly missing Hunks hands by a mere inches. Hunk yelled and then the control center was covered in smoke within seconds.

Oh my GAWWD! Lance had Shot. The Freakin Control Center!!! 

When the smoke semi cleared Pidge shrieked “ OW What the HELL was that fo-!?” 

“ you Happy! You FUCKING HAPPY NOW!!!! “ Lance hollered his face doubling over in tears, anger and hurt laced in every words “ those things brought me comfort and care andand and some sort of fucking stability really. Its all I need in this messed-up hellhole of a situation. It was something …,I lo- wanted , something I needed and you fucking COULDN'T LEAVE ME BE!!!” Lances yelled. He took some quick shakky breaths. His voice on the verge of sobbing.

“Bunch of heteronormative hypocrites” he mumbled before throwing his bayard to the ground. A resonating crack heard as the bayard hit the ground. Bits and pieces of what Keith hoped was the floor tiles, scattered all around.

“lance!” Keith yelled

“ Lance please she didn't mean” Shiro began

“Lance wait!” Hunk yelled.

But Lance ran pummeling through Shiro as he disappeared through the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "heteronormative hypocrites" ?????? what was i thinking? idk I just don't what else to write. Hopefully you guys know what Lance is trying to say here. *shrugs shoulders.


	3. Quick Little Explanation

HOOOLLY SHIT BALLS GUUYS! THERE are so many kudos and comments on my first fic!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Why didn't I see this sooner!? Aaaaaaaaah!

Anyway guys! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for not posting on the promised deadline, I'm sorry for not seeing all the kudos you guys left on all these chapters and I'm so sorry FOR NOT SEEING ALL THE COOL AND SWEET COMMENTS YOU GUYS LEFT!!! UUGHH Ao3 why dont you have a notifications tab so i don't miss any of these comments!! Even deavianart sends me notifications!

Anyway explanation time. When I posted this fic on my tumblr it barely got a rise on there. So no worries, I was kinda expecting the same thing to happen on Ao3. I posted this on like a friday right? And then I posted the following chapter on a monday. I had expected to see atleast three or two kudos, and I was right, on the following two times I checked it. With that I was satisfied enough not check this feed again. And by that assumption I kinda got lazy on finishing the next chapter. lol oops. But I PROMISE I'm not quitting on this fic I have the rest of the chapters mapped out and am going to finish them accordingly. 

So new scheduale. The following chapter will be posted on MONDAY at like 8 or 9 am. And from that day onward all new chapters for this fic will be posted on monday. (i just find it easier and less pressuring to post on Monday then friday) 

Once again i'm sorry for not responfding to the comments earlier and see all the kudos you guys left. 

Sadly its like 12:17 and i'm writign this in the dark, and my paretns are suuurely getting suspicious from all the clicking no doubt. ehehehee

I'll try to answer all the comments tommorrow and adress some of the issues. *thumbs up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and just a quick side note. Not only do I plan to write voltron fics. But I also draw Voltron related fanart! 
> 
> check out my tumblr >>>https://violettatheruzky5.tumblr.com/ If you wanna see my art or message me ;). I'll be diligently posting and reuploding my fanart this week ;). I'll also be giving a shoutout every time I post a new chapter of my fics!


	4. Chapter 3

Keith felt hopeless, how could he have let things spiral out of control so much? He regretted ever opening his damn mouth. Fuck, It wasn't like he didn't have his own secrets why had he felt the need to bursts Lance's that bad? Keith's guts twisted at the mere mention of Lance's pain, pain he had caused! He had watched it unravel, watched Lance unravel.

Now he was stuck standing outside Lances doorway wondering what the hell to do. He couldn't simply apologize and he couldn't stop the others from not apologizing either. And honestly Keith didn't know the right way to soothe a person either. He had been told multiple times, and by multiple people that he wasn't very good at it. But he could at least try? Right? 

He was about to knock on the doorway, when the door slide quickly open revealing a furious Lance meeting his eye level. It surprised Keith and made him want to vigorously back pedal and hide behind the corner like last time.

But this wasn't like last time and Lance was staring straight at him. Straight into his head, it made Keith feel oddly exposed something he only felt around Shiro, and that was only after some severe pushing and prodding from the black paladin. But Lance, somehow did it, in under a blink. Keith's words jumbled and grinded to a halt. And he panics. Keith wants the to floor to swallow him up then and their. 

“What do you want.” Lance's demands his voice stone cold, jostling Keith from his own decent. He notes that Lances hair was, for once, a tangled mess and his eyes looked red and puffy. Sympathy gripped Keith like a vice. His heart twisting ever so slightly and a lump rising in his throat.

“I ...uh” crap he really sucked at apologizing.

“Come to apologize or some shit right. Probably Shiro convincing you or something, I'm guessing. Well you can tell, him and the rest of the crew, that they can stop. I don't need some weird pity party. I’m fine anyway “

“No wait Lance you don't get it.. it's just” his words were stuck on the roof of his tongue, goddammit what could he say to lighten the mood?, “I….we took it a step too far….and we're-I'm…. really sorry. ”

Pathetic Keith. Really? Keith's brain railed.

Lance sighed “ No. No you didnt do anything wrong…. its just….. I was acting like a baby.” Lance cleared his throat “I get it, having stuffed animals isn't exactly paladin materiel. And I burst….like a fucking pathetic baby” his voice had gone quiet watering at the end. 

“No wait… Lance-” Keith said. Surprised he reached a hand to grasp the other paladins. Lance was apologizing!? For what?! It was him and the crew that have been overall shitty to Lance. Taking every opportunity to jab and joke at him. And the blue paladin had taken it like a champ, allowing them to tease and joke, pretending like it didn't hurt him. This was something personally and deeply intricate to him and the team had scoffed in his face. If it had been Keith he would of, no doubt, thrown a giant raging tantrum. He’d done it before when he found out he was half-Galran and he'd do it again if any alien brought it up against him. No doubt demanding a dual.

“I'm sorry Lance, s-sorry .....really. I'm really sorry” Keith whispered. Suddenly something fuzzy distracted him from his apologizing state and what that fuzzy thing was made Keith peer over the crook of Lance's arm. He gasped when he could see the full damage of Lances room.

“ Lance what did you do!!!” He yelled ducking under the surprised paladins arms. 

“Lance!” He screeched again as he looked down upon the destruction of the room. Blankets had been ripped to paper thin shreds and teddy-bears had been gouged with holes. Many of the animals had their stuffing or feathers spilling out from the seams with their eyeballs often missing. In fact the whole room had various feathers, threads, and stuffing thrown about. There also wet stains on various pieces of the animals. One was especially tear stained, the blue lion Lance had shot, it now lay in the corner of the room simmered and ripped apart. 

Lance eyes teared up. Whatever bravado he had been holding up crumbled when he looked at his room and he was left hurt and raw. He started to shake and sniffle, wrapping his arms around his torso to comfort himself.

Keith rushed to Lances side. Not caring on whether it crossed the line or not. All his instincts told him was...

Protect

Protect him

Calm him

Care for....him

Keith wrapped Lance in a bone-crushing hug, the kind that causes the blue paladin to stumble against Keith's grip. Running his hands up and down Lances back. He wanted to touch him, wanted to hold Lance till he cried every last ounce of his tears out,

Surprised Lance stood there slightly immobile as he struggled on what to react. But Kieth went one step furtherwent one step further

“ Lance” Keith breathed, nuzzling his nose into Lance shoulder, dangerously close to Lances neck. That one word conveying more than a sentence ever could

As if finally feeling safe Lance wrapped his arms, slowly yet tightly, around Keith. And he finally allowed himself to let go, and sob tp his full extent. Both paladins sank to the floor, all the while Keith kept Lance close. And He refused to disengage. Even with Lances silent protests. Lance was his. He was Keith's now. And Keith was going to keep him close and protect him. 

He traced comforting circles and pats all over Lance spine each one as delicate as a kiss.

………….

After a while, Lance calmed down his crying. His face and eyes red were scarlet red. From crying or from being so close to Keith he didn't know. Somehow, Lance had ended up under the crook of Keith's neck and Keith had enveloped his legs around Lances long, noodle legs. It was kinda….nice.

But it so embarrassing Lance had nearly sobbed like a child, like an baby, like a idiot, name any pathetic thing and Lance had done it twofold. All the while Keith had laid still and comforted him, tracing soothing circles on his back. Man, all those times Lance had joked saying Keith was bad at comforting people and only good for fighting was dead wrong. But had Lance to pick on Keith. To see Keith as a highly valued pilot and combat fighter aaand a decent human being would of been too much for Lance to handle. Because it only seeked to emphasize how pathetic of a loser Lance really was. 

Keith brushed his hands against Lance shoulders and Lance couldn't help blushing. It felt so. Nice. He could feel the remnants of a crush creeping up on his his soul. Feelings he had fiercely tried to stamp down ever since the Garrison days. But here he was in Keiths arms, being comforted by Keith's arms and murmured sweet nothings by Keith's lips. His preteen gay thoughts were doing a backflip rightnow as Lance settled on cuddling further into Keith. That is until Keith tensed up and Lance woke up from his happy gay heaven. 

“ Uh right sorry...right. Uhm, thanks Keith for being here and such. I take everything back you got a strong chest, my dude.“ Keith blushed at the praise and Lance quickly backtracked. Throw away any gay thoughts right now mister. His brain scolded him.

“Anyway, thanks dude for-f-for comforting me back there. I was being a bit of a sissy. Keeping these stuffed things for a long time isn't exactly paladin material. And I think it's time I tried sleeping in daa nuude” Lance joked, he then made a show of lifting the thrown pieces of fabric and started to ball up the pieces.

Keith grabbed the blue paladin arms and nearly yanked him down again, causing a surprised yelp from Lance

“No Lance wait! -Don't throw them away! Their... their a part of what makes you happy. They make who you are Lance! I’d rather kill myself then knowing that iii-the voltron team, was the reason you were unhappy.” he squeezed Lances arms  
“I couldn't live with myself if you were unhappy

As if on instinct Lance cradled the fabrics tighter to his body the texture providing comfort. “No, no Keith t-calm down I was overreacting anyway -”

“ No you listen to me Lance McClain. You take these stuffed animals. And you, freakin fix them! Understand! “ Keith punctuated every words with a fabric he grabbed from the ground and dumping into Lances arms.

”and you sew them up till they look as good as new. Make them look like you bought them yesterday, and make sure to make them nice and clean and less…..smelly “ he flicked a rag for emphasis. A rag that smelled so much like Lance. He was tempted to take it himself so that he could smell Lance always. 

Lance laughed at his comment but relaxed his grip.

“Thanks Keith” he quietly said. He then dipped his head into the pile of fabric breathing out a sigh of happiness. And he bent down to kiss a spare stuffed animal head in the ear. 

That one gesture. That one itty bitty gesture, brought so much joy to Keith. 

God he was just too….cute. 

"A-anytime' Kieth mumlbed suddenly feeling this scene was too private for him. Lance laughed at Kieths apparent awakwardness, the noise rang into the air and whirled it's way into Kieths bones.. And Kieth couldnt couldnt help it, a wide dumb grin spread on his face.

It was, as if on cue, the thoughts seemed to unlock Keith's brain. And out from that lock, a flood of images burst from Keith's mind. Lance hugging a small child alien, Lance tickling Pidge, Lance sleeping beside Hunk as if hugging a pillow. And one very recent image of Lance sleeping soundly in his little nest of objects hugging the stuffed blue lion close to his chest......so cute. 

Keith wanted to recreate that cute scene perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, had a little trouble copy and pasting this chapter from the my google docs, not to mention m laptop froze on me and I flew into a mini-panis thinking my stuff had been deleted! Luckily It hadnt, and I finally got it done! Phew! Its a little bit later then I promised, but better LAte then never!
> 
>  
> 
> (Next chapter will be posted on Friday. Imma be uploading on fridays and mondays ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol the chapter you've alll been waiting for...dun dun duunnn The Apologies!

For the rest of the week Keith watched Lance intensely all the while he kept thinking

  
_He's just so cute, so cute, so adorable!!!!_  


After the incident, it wasn’t long until the rest of the crew filed over to Lance and profusely apologized.

Shiro apologized first saying he should of been there for Lance and he shouldn’t have left the teasing go on so long. And he should of stopped it before it gotta outta hand-

“Heeey it’s okay Shiro” Lance chirped “Besides,that would of just been _really_ awkward to defend the kid that has stuffed animals” He supplied while patting Shiro on the back. 

Shiro winced,but stood up straighter. He then grabbed Lance by the shoulder with his non-galra arm. “No Lance. This _was_ partially my fault. I shouldn't have looked down on you like that. Everyone has their own ways of comforting themselves in this difficult war, heck your solution sound way more positive than my paranoid one.”

Lance chuckled but pressed into Shiro’s hand reassuringly “hehe maybe I’ll sew you a large body pillow at night” he joked

Shiro smiled in return, expression soft “I’d like that”

After Shiro, Allura offered her own apology speech with Coran occasionally quipping in his own words. Feelling that the speech was long enough, Lance laughed.

“Allura, Allura please this isn't a court hearing. You've havent been deemed guilty”

Allura and Coran's eyebrows knitted in confusion so Lance paused and quickly changed his words.

“Thank you Princess, I, ahhh, except your apology too and uuuh, and as proof I’ll knit you a pretty pink plushie.” he crowed

Allura laughed “I’d like that blue paladin.”

Hunk was next and he when it came to be his turn he nearly burst into tears recounting his horrible, terrible behaviour. Crying and hugging the living daylights outta Lance. 

“ _Hunk”_ Lance gasped “Buddy. Can't _Breath!”_

Quickly Hunk let go of the his friend an apology already out of his lips.

“Hunk! Hunk. My man. I forgive you, really I do.” Lance said earnestly. And as if to prove his point, he providing Hunk with one of his own crushing hugs. Albeit more vice-like. Witch Hunk simply laughed too.  

Pidge was last. And she awkwardly strode up to Lance with her head down. The whole team eyed Pidge, after all she had been the most vocal and devious in her teasing. But, PIdge surprised everyone when she bolted into Lances arms wrapping her small hands into a vice-like grip and burrowing her head into Lances chest.

“I’m so....so sorry, really ...I'm so sorry” Pidge muttered her voice muffled and watery. 

Lance visibly relaxed at those words lowering his hands and calmly petting the quivering paladin.

“Hey, hey Pidge its fine. Really you're forgiven.”

Pidge refused to move. She simply swished her head too and fro on Lance’s shirt. Before finally disengaging.

“No.” she firmly said “Shiro’s right we-I went too far and pushed too many buttons. I felt weak and I would constantly push you down, to make me feel better about my shitty self. It- it made me feel superior.” She ducked her head agin "and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

“What Pidge-”

“Listen I want to get this off my chest before I chicken out again” Pidge interrupted stepping back and messily grabbing at something in her giant pockets. She fumbled around, before finally grabbing what she needed. 

“Ah ha” whipping out a ball of fabric Pidge unrolled it until everyone could see a white, hastily cut up blanket. Drawn on it, with markers no doubt, was a long faded treasure map. Complete with a skull and crossbones flag and a large comical X at the end.

“Uuhh” Lance wondered. Afraid that if he fucking moved he would descend into a fit of giggles.

“This is a hella old pillowcase Matt and I used to have. and used for” she smirked “don't tell Matt, _roleplay_. Hahaha and even when we got too old and Matt had to move away. I still held onto this pillowcase. Cutting it up and keeping it in my pocket. I still hold this thing at night when I feel ….lost. So yeah I think I get you dude, more than you might of thought”

Lance nearly teared up. And he grabbed Pidges arm, shoving the little gremlin back into a tight hug.

The crew laughed at the two's embrace.

……………..

After that, the tension dissolved from Lances back and the halls were, once again, replaced with laughter and chuckles. Something Keith intuitively liked when he heard. 

When Hunk and Pidge found out about Lances tearing rampage the two instantly went on a rampage of their own. Reprimanding and scooping up all the fluffy pieces in Lances room. They were dead set on fixing and sewing up all of them.! They even managed to salvage allot of the plushies, and _freakin_ Page somehow constructed a sewing machine, from spare cargo castle parts!

After that, sewing the toys up were a breeze and Lance helped along, Keith too. Except Keith had a secret project of his own. 

And after a series of attempts, and fingers poked bloody. Keith managed to complete his little project. Albeit sporting a dozen or so constructed thimbles on his fingers.

When he finally showed his little monstrosity to Lance…...Lance nearly teared up at the spot.

“You ….did…. this?” Lance slowly said. His arms ghosting over blue fur. 

Keith nodded shyly “Yeah...it, it seemed like your favorite and, uhm, I wanted to give it a personal touch.” 

Lance stood closer and, carefully, he reached out and took the stuffed blue lion in his hands. The back had been sown nicely, not a stitch visible. And the ripped/singed off pieces had been resewn with red, plaid armbands wrapping around each leg. Lastly a red collar with a yellow bow had been placed on the Lions neck.

“Keeeith” Lance breathed, tearing up on the spot. And for as second Keith thought he had ruined the lion. Maybe the red armbands had been too much? That is until Lance enveloped Keith in a giant hug, stuffed lion and all and plastered a big kiss on Keith's cheeks, hugged him tightly.

For a moment Keith froze and the reddest blush seared over his features. Hunk and Pidge had been watching and they were literally bursting at the seams, trying not to cackle. Keith dazedly flipped the bird at the two.

After the crying incident the two paladdins bonded intricately. Training together, walking together, having conversations together….and maybe cuddling onto each other during movie nights...together  
Then one night, _one night_. It all just smoothly *cough _hotly_ fell together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol finally posted. A little bit later then I might have hoped for, but I hope you guys still see this post. ;)
> 
> next update will be on a monday.


	6. Chapter 5

t had been a busy time to say the least. Voltron had been once again, freeing a planet from the clutches of the galra. But, what was supposed to be a quick victory, waned further and further into a stalemate, causing casualties on both sides.

 

But with a massive effort, with many thanks to the alien citizens, Voltron had finally managed, in the dead of night to sneak a surprise attack against the galra posts. Destroying half the reservoirs before the galra fleets could attack back. And by the time the Galra had even managed to rally their troops, it had been too late. With great reluctance the Galra had been forced to retreat. And in the end Voltron had won and the planet was finally free, cheers and celebration were all around the various continents.

 

But even with all the celebrations, and the partying, and the thanks, the team had been left pretty shaken up. Even Lance, with his extroverted attitude and cheerful disposition, did not argue when Allura ended the party in a timely manner. And again, he did not tease when the team silently made their ways to the dorm rooms. 

 

The team made one lasting parting goodbye, before heading down to their headquarters. With Lance disappearing into the shower stalls. Wanting to wash away the sweat and grime of the last few days before flopping into his bed. 

 

It was in the showers that a small inquisitive idea perched into Lance mind…...Keith. Beautiful exhausted Keith. The boy that had somehow been the first to expose his secret and been the first to console Lance about his secret. 

 

It had been nice, caring even….. and in the someway…. kinda hot.

 

Lance huffed, the hot shower suddenly felt too hot, uncomfortable even. Instead of the scalding one pelting his back lance reached out to lower the handle into a warm temperature setting. He then adjusted the nozzle and pressed his back against the dark, emerald shower tiles. The icy walls a unwelcome sensation against his back. But he didn't care, all his attention was focused on the hot and bothering heat swelling in his stomach translating to a peeking membrane. A peeking membrane Lance didn't mind servicing at the moment. He was tired and freeing an entire planet from Galra capture was enough to service his sexual whims once in a while. Right? Lance breathed and slowly locked his hand around his dick. He started squeezing and rubbing it wondering if this was for real. Was he actually  _ hard _ for the fiery boy. A resounding twitch from Lances membrane answered his question and he quickly started to rub and thrust his hand. Instantly images of Keith flooded Lance’s senses as his hips haphazardly bucked into the air. 

 

There were Images of Keith breathing heavy of him, images of Keith dancing around the robots and slicing his Galra opponents in half, and pictures of Keith roaring like a viking before destroying the galra fighters. His confident laugh reverberating in Lance’s mind. The blue paladin shivered roughly. His “expert hand rubbing”, for once, faltered before Lance started viciously stroking his dick up and down like a mantra. Chattering Keith’s name in his head. With a final stroke Lance came, his cum squirting out in hot rivulets before disappearing down the drain.

 

Satisfied but exhausted, even more so after the adrenaline rush, Lance slumbed down to the floor. The pain, the bruises, and the soreness in his muscles all too pronounced. But with deep breaths Lance stood up and slid the near-silent doors open to see--

 

Keith standing across the bathroom gym floor, his face a bright pink.

 

Lance balked, nearly falling down to the bathroom floor. He then, quickly straightened out and walked across the shower room, eyes avoiding Keith at all times. It was difficult and awkward to say the least, trying to avoid eye-contact but still eyeing him to the side, all the while a raging blush searing your features. As he reached for a towel, a small voice permitted his senses.

 

“You called my name” Keith said. 

 

Lance froze and nearly forgot to breath. Oh gosh, had he said that outloud?

 

“Yeah..?” Lance said his voice unnaturally low. He grabbed a towel from the towel piles on the bench and tightly wrapped the cloth around his waist.

 

Silently, Keith walked up to Lance’s back and slowly wrapped his arms around his soaked waist. But even then Lance jumped at his forwardness.

 

“Keeeiith?” Lance said,mentally cursing his squeaky voice. 

 

“Yess?” Keith asked, it was an innocent question, at least it was meant to be innocent. But oddly enough, Lance squirmed and silently arched his back. The response was odd and Keith blushed from the heat but he also noticed the pink sheen on Lances shoulders, the freckles more pronounced because of it. 

 

This was…….new. Grinning like a cat, Keith leaned into the blue paladin and  _ experimentally _ breathed into Lances ear. “Yess?” he asked again. And Lance fucking  _ arched _ , gasping and shivering at Keith’s touch. A beautiful sight, Keith noted dreamily. 

 

Keith further  _ experimented  _  “What is it Lance?” Keith asked again. This time nibbling Lance’s ear. The poor blue paladin was slowly getting hard again and if he didnt escape soon he was gonna have a full on boner. But that voice, that  _ touch _ , Lance couldn't lie…. it was doing things to him. He ended bowing his back further, pressing harshly into Keith's front.Thats when he noticed- 

 

“Keith your hard” he breathed.

 

“Mm is that so” Keith hummed. Drunk on confidence he placed one hand on Lances thigh, and noticed the blue paladins twitching in response.

 

“Wanna do something about it?” he suggested. Then instantly regretted opening his mouth and bit his lip.  _ Wayy too fucking far Keith.  _

 

In surprise Lance gasped and Keith had to note it wasn't exactly a  _ bad  _ gasp.

 

Another shot of adrenaline rocketed through Keith as he snaked his head onto Lances shoulder “If you  _ want to something about it..… _ .be sure to meet up at my room in two vargas” he whispered “after I shower” 

 

_ Smooth Keith. Smooth and stupid.  _

  
But he eased up on Lance anyway. Slipping from his back and making his way to the showers not caring if he didn't have a spare change of clothes or a towel to grab afterwards. All he cared was the fact that Lance was  _ intently  _ watching his ass as he left. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this smutty adventure! Lol sorry for not posting this update by friday because I only finally got to sit downa and edit my work by Friday and finsihed this on Statrday!

 

Even though Keith had been  _ confident  _ when he left Lance. He’d been confident when he finished and left the shower room and he’d even been confident when he sashayed into his room with nothing but a dripping towel on his waist. But even Keith gotta admit, his confidence fell smack-dab on the floor when he entered his room.

 

Because,  _ Holy fuck he had made moves on Lance _ !  _ Holy fuck he had told Lance to come to his room! _ H _ oly fuck what if he actually came!!??  _

 

With those egregious thoughts Keith scrambled to dump his clothes into the hamper. He then toweled (more like scrubbed up) off his body and hair, he grabbing a pair of boxers…..and maybe a shirt too….and shorts on top. He also made his bed, or tried at least, and shoved his dirty piles of clothes into the various altean cabinets.

 

After the room was deemed…... presentable Keith then flopped onto his bed and waited…...and waited. 

 

A million things were swirling in Keith’s head. Why had he done that!? Why had he _ said _ that!? Oh gawd he really was a horny idiot! 

 

Lance was probably disgusted and repelled and had probably slunk off into his room. Probably hoping never to see Keith’s face again. Because Keith was thoroughly a gay idiot. He should’ve simply tucked into the night and prayed Lance wouldn't remember. Or choose to remember for that matter.

 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” he mumbled into his pillow feeling the pits of self-deprecation swallow him up. Why couldn't he have stayed in the desert, why did he have to have these _ feelings.  _ Feelings that left him overwhelmed and confused 80% of the time.  

 

He should probably go to sleep, he was _about_ to go to sleep, when a knock sounded on his door, surprising Keith. At first he didn't believe the sound, but another knock confirmed his thoughts that it was in fact real.

 

Keith bolted from his bed, his heart like a beating roller coaster. Fuck it seemed like his heart was switching from high to low, faster then on the battlefield. He quickly pressed the entry button and the doors spilled open surprising Lance from the other side. 

 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice squeaked.

 

Keith‘s jaw mentally dropped. Lance’s skin had that signature shine, the one he always had after lotioning his face and body up. He wore his signature blue paladin robes and his two cute fluffy slippers. But the icing on the cake was the patched-up blue lion, the one Keith had fixed for him…. It was clutched tightly to Lance’s chest. The whole image made Lance seem so much cuter and smaller then he actually was and, and…... Keith blushed. The sight to beautiful and innocent for his eyes, definitely. Then he remembered Lance was still standing outside, in the dark hallway and he ushered Lance inside. 

 

“Oh, fuck sorry, right....come on in” he gestured awkwardly and Lance walked in, shyly staring at the dorm. 

 

Suddenly, Keith realized he still had the damp towel draped on the floor and he quickly lifted it up and threw it on his metal desk.

 

“Its kinda empty” Lance said to himself

 

“Huh?”

 

‘Oh uhm I just realized your place is kinda empty” Lance said

 

‘Oh uhm..noted”

 

“I mean compared to mine at least” Lance chuckled. Still clutching the lion, Keith noted. 

 

Walking over, Lance slid onto the edge of Keith’s bed and Keith did the same. The two were sitting as far apart as possible, heck even their knees weren’t touching.

 

“Yeah I guess it's kinda different to your stuffed Kingdom” Keith joked

 

“Yeah”

 

“Why is that?” Keith asked

 

“Huh?”

 

Crap that sounded rude “I mean why do you need the stuffed toys...do they like, I dunno...help?”

 

Lance after a while, seeing as Keith's question seemed, murmured out 

 

“yeah you could say that” 

 

He clutched the foot of his lion and absently started rubbing the fur between his fingertips. “I don’t know why I'm so….attached to them. I’ve been like this for such a long time and yeah I know most kids grow out of the phase of needing stuffed company, but I just - I never…..I never stopped needing them.”

 

Oddly enough it made sense to Keith.

 

“Maybe because mom was always busy with my other siblings and the baby that I…. s-sort of felt like I was slipping through the cracks. And I’m not proud to say that I  _ might _ have became the go to problem kid, always annoying my siblings and causing a dilemma. I’d do anything to get the attention I wanted. But scoldings and yellings aren't exactly what every kid wants to hear from their parents 24/7, you know. And so I turned to toys. Toys are awesome. There always there when you need them. They never judge or call you names  _ or _ beat you in flight simulator sessions” he eyed Keith teasingly at that part. “and they’re, they’re just comforting really…...whenever I felt like the world was too much for me......I’d just lay around in my nest of stuff and in the end... I’d come out feeling whole. Ready to take on the next battle the world, or in this case Zarkon, had to offer.” Lance’s eyes looked far-off, but he was smiling serenely.

 

Keith instantly felt remorse, back on earth, in the desert shack. Keith had, had no clue how to deal with his loss and loneliness. He’d used Shiro's disappearance and mystery to fuel his everyday actions. Never stopping to take a break. Well, more like he never  _ allowed _ himself to take a break. If he had, Keith had no doubt he would of died from his loneliness. He had been deadly afraid of it swallowing and consuming him. In a way, Lance had found a better and way healthier approach on providing him the self-care he needed.

 

“You know it's funny but ever since joining Voltron, my habits only grew, and somehow I amassed a giant hoard of stuff, hehehe. I would constantly grab every chance to find a souvenir from every possible stopp. Toys, beanies, weird soft stress balls. I _ even _ started grabbing random blankets from around the castle and ….uh maybe some clothes from your guys’s laundry hamper. Heh, sorry about that” Lance sheepishly added

 

Keith blushed a that comment and he hoped against hope that the room was dim enough to conceal his ugly tomato face. “Hey, it's fine everybody has their thing really.” Keith joked, but his voice felt thick and laced with emotion.

 

“Yeah, for Pidge it's probably staying up too late cataloguing the universe, for Hunk its cooking or inventing things, Allura it’s with her mice, Shiro…….I have no idea what he does, oh and with you, its training till you beat those bloody bots to oblivion.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows in emphasis. 

 

Keith laughed. 

 

“That's one way of putting it. But what about Coran?”

 

“Ehh who knows with that guy, probably oiling his mustache or something equally as weird.” Lance shrugged his shoulders “don’t get me wrong I love Coran, he’s like the  _ tio _ I’ve always wanted to tell stories about, only white and......”

 

As Lance continued babbling on Keith’s gaze drifted to Lances hands. One of the oddest things Keith had always noticed and payed attention too was people’s hands. Whether they were huge,broad and yet welcoming like Hunks, or thin and needle sharp like Pidges or Large, strong and calloused likes Shiro's, but Lance's were….Lance’s were different. Yes they had the signature calluses and muscles needed for carrying around a gun, but they were also long and sinewy and  _ very  _ theatrical. It felt like Lance’s hands were constantly waving around. Grabbing Keith's attention at every corner, it could be about the dumbest thing possible and Lance would joyously flap around his arms describing it in great, and often times  _ exaggerated, _ detail. They were like crazy waves constantly flowing and waving about, but other times they were still as a stone cliff, ever still and present against the crashing waves. Honestly,  _ how _ Lance managed to turn his noodly arms into a precise shooting, killing, machine Keith will never know. But there they were billowing one second and razor sharp the next. 

Lastly Lance’s arms were sometimes wound-up in anxiety, seeking for comfort at every moment. It's why he held onto Hunk so much, it’s why he was grabbing the stuffed blue lion earlier. It was like an anchor, keeping Lance from floating away.

 

Right now Lance’s arms were relaxed, they weren’t clinging onto the lion like earlier, nor were they flapping around in excitement. _ It’s because he feels safe _ Keith's brain supplied. 

 

The thought alone made Keith’s insides warm. His heart finally settling into a gentle thrum as he just sat there listening to Lance’s prattle, Chiming in every few seconds or so. 

 

It must of been hours into the night when the two paladins finally tucked into each other spaces. With Keith leaning his back against the wall, pillow propped in between and Lance sitting by Keith's side, three pillows propped by him. His lion nestled in the corner.

 

Lance had been twirling and running over Keith's fingertips when he said.

 

“Quiznak Keith!!”

 

“Hmmm?” Keith numbly said, tired and cozy.

 

“Geez do you know how late is it? We’ve probably been talking for hours!?”

 

“You just noticed?”

 

“Crap, I’m gonna be dead for Allura’s training exercises tomorrow. I gotta go.” Lance was making a motion to climb over Keith's legs and scramble to the door. When Keith grabbed his arm

 

“Don’t” Keith said. He meant it to sound commanding, but it only sounded needy to his ears. But it made Lance stop for a moment. A flicker or emotion passed over his face. But he just returned to getting up. 

 

Until Keith yanked the boy down to his lap, making Lance yelp in surprise. 

 

“Keith what?”

 

“Pleeease” Keith said, then he cleared his throat cause yikes that  _ really  _ sounded sounded needy. “Please” he said again untucking his legs from under Lances waist and maneuvered himself on the bed. 

 

“Y-you want me to stay?” LAnce asked

 

“Yeah” 

 

They were laying down on the twin bed now, bodies parallel to each other, faces inches away...breaths ghosting over each other. Keith's gaze locked intensely onto Lance’s own. 

 

“Wow…” Lance breathed “You are so..,....beautiful” he said his face, for once, open and full of awe. 

 

Keith huffed “That was supposed to be my line” he timidly said. And Lance barked a weak laugh.

 

Keith smiled and snuggled closer to his paladin, he raised his hand to wrap around Lance’s waist. When he remembered.

 

“Crap sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“I forgot, you need your lion” Keith said

 

Lifting up he reached over to grab the furry thing in the far corner, when Lance grabbed Keith's hands instead. 

 

“No need” Lance chuckled “I got my fluffy thing right over here” he said ruffling Keith's hair with his hand.

 

Keith snorted, but then another idea came up to him. 

 

Lacing Lance’s fingers with Keith’s he brought the hand up and kissed the soft skin. One knuckle at a time. 

 

Lance stared at him incredulously. That was… _.such _ a cliche thing to do, seriously had this boy never read a single romance novel? And yet, when Keith took the time to kiss each individual knuckle, leaving a warm spot with every kiss, and the way his long lashes fluttered against his cheeks every time and finally, when Keith's eyes snapped open pining Lance in one steel gaze…... it made Lances heart jump in his chest. And.

 

“ _ Keith _ ?” Lance breathed. A breath of want.

 

And Keith wasted no time laying down and capturing the blue boy’s mouth in one go. 

It was hot, thirsty and silky to the touch. Their lips smacked in tight pressure with their heat colliding together. ….and when Keith slid his tongue in. He would never admit it, but Lance might have let out a prepubescent moan. 

 

Keith was a  _ savage.  _ Tossing and turning his tongue in Lance’s mouth. Like a wave exploring every orifice, Keith wanted to devour Lance’s mouth. He didn't care that his skills were sloppy at best, he didn't care that there was a wad of drool dribbling down Lances chin...all he cared about was the taste of Lance.

 

It was intoxicating. And in the heat of sucking Keith rose up to get a better leverage. Then he descended down onto Lance like a hungry animal. Pushing all his weight into Lance’s mouth. Never leaving space for the boy to recover. He then snatched Lance’s lips between his teeth and bit them enjoying the gasp of pain from Lances lips and then the groan of pleasure when Keith licked at the sore flesh.

 

Somehow along the way Lance had started letting out lewd sounds. Gasps shiver groans and lastly moans. It did things to Keith and his hunger turned on. 

 

Moving down along Lances chin and grazing his neck Keith left a slew of kisses in his wake. He then nibbled at the exposed collarbone and his chest, the robe barely containing their hold around Lance’s waist. And- 

 

“Lance? Are you naked under these robes!?”

At the sudden stop of Keiths pillage Lance pouted, then blushed from embarrassment“ Umm yeah”

 

“ _ why _ ?”

 

“Well you said, or you  _ hinted  _ at that you wanted to..do the do….. And I, uh...got ready for that.” Lance 

 

Keith blanched in surprise.  _ Lance _ had  _ wanted  _ to see him?  _ Lance _ had  _ prepared _ to see him?”

 

Pressing his palm against Lance’s chest, he trailed down. Over the broad flat nips and down the flat, yet defined abs. 

 

“Keeith”

 

But Keith continued pressing his fingertips against the indent of Lances hip, trailing his fingers over the bone. Lance’s body jerked inn surprise and Keith eyes widened. He then trailed his fingers down….down onto Lances thighs feeling the strong, expansive, flesh. It was strong yet supple around his fingers. Its was beautiful.

 

“ _ Keeith _ ” Lance whined again his face a blushing mess. His robe hanging incredibly loose. Leaving his his whole front nearly exposed to the world.

 

“Hmm?’

 

Lance huffed “clothes off, you too” he pouted. 

 

Keith laughed “Shy aren't we.” but he did as requested lifting off his shirt in that ridiculous jock manner knowing it would leave all eyes on him and judging the way Lances eyes zeroed in on his stomach, Keith knew there was something there to look at. He then smirked and started climbing back onto Lance, but the blue boy stopped him, hand on his chest. 

 

“I said  _ all _ the clothes off” he pressed

 

Keith laughed “I don’t think you’re ready for it”

 

“Keith, you can practically see my dick.”

 

Keith blushed “ I haven't looked yet”

 

That made Lance blush and he mumbled something incomprehensible….. although Keith caught the tail end of it.

 

“What?”

 

“I said your missing something then”

 

Keith cocked an eyebrow. Okay he seriously needed to silence this boy. Pronto. Preferably from moaning Keith's name. 

 

Reaching out he grabbed Lance’s dick in one fell swoop making Lance nearly jump out of his skin.  

 

“Waaah”

 

_ “This _ ? I wouldn't call it much” Keith hummed thrumming his fingertips at the base and feeling Lance cock jump at the rhythm. “I mean I'm pretty sure my dick is larger and thicker.

 

“N-no it's not” Lance hissed grabbing onto Keith's shoulder for balance

 

“Hmm are you sure?”

 

“Yeah....l-lets measure” Pawing at Keith's fingers away, Lance looked at Keith’s boxerz. Daring him with an eyebrow but his gaze was weak at best.

 

Keith nonchalantly said sure. He slid off the bed and slipped off his boxers and shorts in one fell swoop. 

 

Lances eyes jumped at the forwardness, but he relented soon after. 

 

“Aha see! Its smaller than mine”

 

“What ! Heck no!”

 

“C’mon let's measure”

 

“Seriously!?”

 

“I don't see you stopping mullet!”

 

Keith relented and the two sat up and shuffled closer to each other, their dicks presented protudenly in the air. 

 

“Ugh you got to move closer for correct measurements” Lance gruffed

 

“ _ Seriously _ !”

 

“C’ _ mon _ !”

 

And the two roze on their knees dicks parallel to each other. And god, Keith could feel Lance’s heat radiating onto him. It was such an odd sight seeing two dicks close to each other in comparison. His was a pale and blotchy red and wow how had he never really noticed the odd amount of wrinkles on his dick? It looked like a wrinkly bulldog in comparisons to Lances sleeker, tanner and blushy pink-tipped dick.

 

“Aha Im longer!” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“See I got half an inch on you” Lance gestured and wow Keith wanted those hands on his dick. Matter of fact rubbing their two dicks right now seemed like a wonderful idea at the moment. 

 

“Granted it's like half and inch and yours is like wider at the base and _way_ wrinklier, man that’s like a lot of wrinkles. It that like a gara thing- ah!?”

 

Lance gasped. Keith had clasped the two paladins dicks in in one palm and slowly started to stroke his hand up and down. The friction creating a delicious intensity.

 

“Aaaah…. ghg _ h... hhh... ah!!! _ ” LAnce garbled unable to attempt words as the cusping nearly made him lose his train of thought.

 

But he quieted off into a series of grunts and groans as the two descended down. Keith scooched closer to keep their dicks firmly in his hand. He could feel his heat rising and the effect of his orgasm edging upwards. Rising and rising

 

“Wait”

 

Becoming a prominent force in his movements

 

“ _ Wait _ !”

 

“What Lance!” Keith nearly yelled, frustrated he was being stopped.

 

“Wai-”

 

“I can't wait im so close!”Keith whined.

 

“Do it inside me though!”

 

Keith had been shocked silent “What?”

 

“Do it...the full penetrative way”

 

“What! Really?” Keith yelled in disbelief. ”Lance I don’t think you get it, yeah it’s sexy but anal sex is  _ very. _ ..hard”

 

“You bet it is”

 

“No seriously I mean it, you-you could seriously tear yourself, plus you’d be really sore tomorrow”

 

Lance huffed “Keith you _ really _ think I don't know that?”

 

“Well uhm?” Keith was metaphorically punched...well more like jabbed into silence.

 

“Keith. I. have. A super-open, very detailed,  _ hyper _ gay older brother! So when I say I know what i’m doing-” Grabbing Keith, forcing him to fall on top of him, skin slapping against skin “ I know what I’m doin.” Lance said fixing Keith with a penetrative gaze. 

 

And Keith’s face was on fire. Scratch that his whole body on fire, one pulsating nerve of heat. Breathing a shuddering breath Keith lifted himself on his elbows and stared straight at Lance’s pupils. Straightening his priorities Keith made a serious face, ignoring the fact that he was painfully hard and about to cum any moment. 

“You sure?”

 

“Just fuck me already Keith” The blue boy groaned

 

“I won't start till you fully-”

 

“Yes yes I consent, green light, g- _ go _ \--” Lance was effectively silenced but the harsh press of Keiths mouth. 

His breath nearly knocked out of him by Keith's forwardness. And Keith  _ was _ being forward; pushing and pummeling into Lance as if he was the last meal on earth that Keith wanted to devour. After latching onto Lance’s mouth he then clasped onto the thin tendrils of Lance’s hair, twisting and not letting go. Lance who was barely receiving enough oxygen right now, could only let out a pitiful yell as hips messily jerked onto Keith's figure. 

 

Quickly Keith trailed down blue boy’s chin biting harshly onto Lances neck. Lance gasped in pain before drowning himself in moans as Keith licked every bruise individually, sucking the skin greedily. When he arrived at the junction of Lance’s collarbone he grabbed and lifted the blueboys back in order to tilt him in just the right angle, he then bit the juncture and sucked. 

 

And Lance,  _ oh _ Lance, he was making the most _ sinful _ of sounds gasping and “ah”ing every now and again, and he was just _ , so  _ pliant against Keith. Laying on Keith’s hand and tilting his neck wide open and elegant. Like a fallen deer submitting against the hands of the tiger.

 

Meanwhile Keith had moved down his journey licking the nipple to his right. He was tasting it, lightly sucking it but then out of nowhere he bit the nub and Lance gasped

 

“ah,  _ ow _ , carrrrrefull. Geez Keith” Lance complained pressing a warning hand against Keith's cheek.

 

Keith huffeed and then blew air on Lance’s nipple causing the boy to instantly gasp. “Mmm, my bad” Keith said grazing the nipple in his mouth openly. “I’ll try to be less…...teethy”

 

Lance was panting, little moans escaping his mouth involuntarily. Christ, how did this guy get him moaning over a nipple!? “Sssss’fine...cheeky mother-fucker!” he groaned, as Keith proceeded to tweak the other nipple. 

 

Keith moved off and proceeded to do the same technique to Lance’s other nippe (while still rubbing the other one) and after a few licks, Lance was practically mewling. 

 

“Oh…... oh god Keith…. your finger...aaah your mouth! Its-its doing things to me bro”

 

Keith lightly slapped his waist “please don't say bro while im fondling you” 

 

‘Fuck!” Lance yelled as Keith circled a nub, and pulled. Adn Lance involuntarily arched into the air. 

 

Oh fuck. Keith could cum just from the sight of Lance. And the thought didn't make him feel the least bit guilty.  

 

Moving up Keith started to slide down the bed pressing his hands into Lance’s thighs tightly. Thighs he wanted pressed tightly around his waist as he pounded into Lance, thighs he wanted quivering by the time he was done and- _ holy fuck he could cum right now _ !

 

Lance must’ve been thinking the same thing because he groaned lifting a thigh up, exposing the tender flesh underneath. 

 

“Keith…. buddy I love that you wanna…... _ fucking, _ suck me to the orgasm but-but pleeeease” Lance moaned bucking his hips into the air. 

 

And fuck, if that wasn't a cry to answer. 

 

Keith dived down into the tender area in front of him, avoiding the blushy red dick nearly slapping his face. He had to work, and work fast. 

 

Pressing his finger gently in, he heard Lance gasp but was happy to see the digit slide in slowly the feeling of wet lube from inside meeting his fingertip. So yeah lance had prepared for their visit. Keith mentally did a happy little jig, but he also noted it had been hours since the beginning of their talk. OS he better get to work.  _ Slowly _ Keith circled the Lance’s inner walls feeling the way Lance clenched around him and slowly he worked the second finger. The pacing was slow but deliberate and it gave no time for Lance to catch his breath and he shakily waved his hand

 

“Keith wait….ha... hold on” he panted letting his head fall back as he willed his muscles to relax, muscles that were  _ intensely _ aware of the fire penetrating him. 

 

Keith stilled his work, there was a aching stretch but he didn't remove his fingers. Listening to the feel of Lance’s walls clenching around him, waiting until they stilled. 

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah” was Lance’s stiff reply “continue” he said voice tight

 

Keith knitted his eyebrows that wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. 

 

Still keeping his fingers still, Keith bent down and kissed the perineum region nibbling on Lance’s balls. This made Lance voice gasp before it turned it to a high-whiny. _ Oh yeah _ that was the good stuff. 

 

Feeling Lance’s inner membrane unclench, Keith then continued to rub in slow circles around the hole, before scissoring his fingers. And ohhh did Lance moan at that, his cocking twitching. Keith smiled victorious before pulling out a little bit and adding a third finger. Now the true test, sliding in meticulously he circled and pressed about, making sure to thoroughly widen up Lance walls up unil--

 

“Keith!!” Lance full on moaned his hips bucking at a sporadic pace until eventually settling down. His chest breathing heavily and his eyes taking on a unfocused gaze.

 

“I guess I found your sweet spot” Keith smirked. Well, he tried to smirk instead his face sported the dopiest grin on his face. Yes he, Keith, the red paladin, had found the magic sweet spot inside of Lance!

 

The was a reversal now, no longer were Lance’s walls fighting to push Keith’s fingers out, instead it seemed they were greedily slurping Keith  _ in.  _ Hot, tight and wanting. 

 

Pulling out his fingers, he felt his heart skip a beat when Lance let out a pitiful whine at the loss. 

 

“Don’t worry babe” he cooed huskily. Lifting Lance legs to either side, he positioned himself in front of lance opening and slowly sunk in. 

 

It started with his dick just grazing the tip of Lance’s hole watching joyously as the opening twitched greedily underneath him.

 

He then slowly pressed his head into lance. Watching the blue paladin paladin grab onto his thighs to keep them spread apart and arching his chest up. 

 

“Y-you good?’ Keith asked in-between clenched teeth. 

 

“Y-ya ..goo” Lance said

 

And Keith pressed further in slowly, inch by inch stopping every two seconds asking if Lance was okay. Heck he needed to stop every two seconds in order to handle the tight heat. And oh god it was  _ tight _ . Encasing Keith's dick in a pressuring force that nearly sent him over the edge, not to mention the heat was burning him up alive. He wanted nothing more then to thrust into Lance one last time and cum on the spot. 

 

Lance huffed in annoyance  _ “C’mooon Keeeff. _ Move!” he yelled

 

And finally Keith managed to inch all the way inside, his balls nestled by Lances cheeks. The opening pressed firmly against his pubic hair. 

 

God, it was too much! He needed to take a breather. Shuddering breaths of pure want he leaned over Lance his arms shaking and struggling to hold him up. 

When Lance saw this he had to laugh. “ you looks …hehehee….so weak! hhahaha!”

 

But Kieth managed to only shudder out more breaths as he felt Lances walls quiver around him. 

 

A thought formed in Lance’s mind. “Heey...get up” he commanded “sit..I-i’m gonna ride you”

 

“ _ What?!! _ ” Keith squeaked

 

But Lance didn’t notice. He lifted himself on his elbow rising up to settle on Keith’s lap and forcing Keith to submit to this new position.

 

Now that Lance was sitty on Keith’s lap, dick fully seated in his ass. He smirked confidently at Keith’s harried appearance. And,oh, only Lance could be this cocky with a dick lodged in his ass cheeks.

 

“Do I take your breath..away” he tried to say in a sultry manner yet in only came out raspy. 

 

Keith huffed a laugh, but he wrapped his hands tightly around Lance’s small waist. Feeling the curve of his boys back and capturing Lance in his lips. 

 

The two kissed for a few seconds until Lance started to rise causing both boys to pant, then Lance, just mother-fuckin, slammed down onto Keith’s lap!

 

And Keith lost control right then and there. Jerking his hips up in a jolt causing Lances eyes to nearly bulge out his head. Now Keith was the one in control, arching his hips into the air and literally, manhandling Lance up and down on his dick. 

 

Their rhythm was off and their manners unsynchronised. But god, did they think it was that the best fuck ever. Lance was in another state, not caring that he was basically getting slammed over and over again like a rag doll. His muscles clenching and unclenching in a disoriented rate as Keith pounded into him over and over. 

 

Lance felt Keith's breath hitch as his cock hardened suddenly and, I kid you not,  _ swell to a bigger size _ ! Lances eyes blew open meeting the same, if not more surprised violet eyes back onto him. Then Keith painfully-moaned as he felt his dick clenched harsher into a vice-like grip of the ages. Slightly painful, but drowned out by waves of pleasure as his semen shot out of him.

 

Lance on the other hand, had fucking  _ ascended _ . His body a jumble of nerves already frayed thin only to be stretched further apart by Keith’s enlarged cock. And, oh, when Keith’s dick finally ejaculated a much thicker and stronger cum sputtered out. The semen much thicker than Lance had thought possible for a man…… and Lance lost it. His orgasm grabbing his stomach tight. Winding into a jaw-like grip before stringing forth in waves of pleasure,his hips bucking uselessly as strings of cumm shot out and onto both Paladins stomachs. 

 

Maybe it was due to days of being on high alert, fighting the galra, maybe it was because of staying up late on this dark night, talking for hours and maybe it was because of finally settling months of sexual tensions and what-ifs and bonding moments that made the paladins unbelievably tired. Because the minute their orgasms ebbed, the minute their breaths slowed to a bearable tick…..the two paladins both flopped onto the bed unconscious and strung out

 

.

.

.

.

.

With a certain appendage still lodged in someones asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooooweeee
> 
> Lance has an older gay brother and Keith has a fascination with hands!? Where doo I get these random traits for my boys. Lol, as if they werent already OOC (out of charecter) enough. Haha *sweats.
> 
> Anyway I want to thank you allll for being here during my journey I writign my verry first fanfic! And by that extension my very first smutt! Yeaah I feel like i just lost my author virginity!
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta editor/helper @puresinammonroll for heping the process along. I'd like to thank my readers for BEING MY VERY FIRST READeRS AND COMMENTATORS! Thanky you all for all the wonderful kudos! I neever expected so much growth in such a short span of time, thank you all so much!
> 
> And hopefully you guys stick around for oooother latest and upcoming fics. Ooh and their ....cumming. XD


End file.
